


Flash

by westtcoast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Rule 63, Star Gazing, domestic life, fem!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westtcoast/pseuds/westtcoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t want to dwell on how peaceful she looked or how happy she was seeing all the stars and getting ice cream, but a guy could think about whatever he wanted in the dark even if his thoughts were on a snarky flirty girl in the next room- his very best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic (ha)  
> i'm writing this for a creative writing class but i had to do genderswap so that my teacher won't think i'm too extra  
> also i am crying bc i also want red bean ice cream

“Iwa-chan, look at the stars! They’re flying so quickly!” 

“Trashkawa, I can see them, we are literally staring at the same sky,” a husky voice said as lean tan fingers fiddled with black camera straps. Shift the aperture left, shift the iso higher. Hajime lifted the old camera and affixed it to his tripod. He clicked the shutter and waited for the purple and blue skies streaked with white lights to appear on his display. He had brought Tora to his newest photography assignment because his childhood friend had always had a fixation on all things in space and the world beyond (no, Iwa-chan didn’t believe in aliens but Tora still wore her hoodie printed with alien heads all over them). As silence enveloped them- a comfortable one, something they had become accustomed to- something Hajime was grateful given that Tora was prone to chatter his ears off at any given moment.

Hajime turned toward his friend and noticed Tora had her long auburn hair down and flying around her face but still kept together with the hours and hours of styling that Hajime knew she did every time she left the house. Her flawless skin was nearly luminescent against the night sky and Hajime felt his face burn up. Yes, Hajime was in love with his childhood best friend despite all the cliches and denial he had thrown at himself. He had grown resigned to it at some point and just looked at her as if she was an extension of himself. They had grown up in neighboring houses, went to the same schools, played the same sports and knew every single thing about each other. Somewhere along the way, their lives became intermingled as they crept into each other’s houses, lives, and in Hajime’s case, hearts. 

“Iwa-chan, I want some ice cream now,” Oikawa Tora said with a smirk on her face as Hajime was pulled out of his reverie. He shook his head of all thoughts of her flushed face and giddy glimmer in her eyes. 

“If you want, we can go pick some up on the way home. I’m about done here.” 

They gathered the blankets and walked back to his car as they made their way home. Despite living in Miyagi for most of their lives, they had both decided to go to school in Tokyo. Oikawa had received a volleyball scholarship at University of Tokyo and Hajime as always, followed her. His grades had been high in high school, enough to make the cut off for the university, but he had always been focused on school and not as much on volleyball like Oikawa had. 

The drive was silent back as Tora had nodded off and began drooling against his seats. Hajime left his thoughts drift back to before university, back to volleyball days. Their high school, Seijou, had been a powerhouse for volleyball, one of the top in the nation but they had never clinched the championship away from Shiratorizawa or Fukurodani eventually even losing their third year to Karasuno. Oikawa had been devastated, her knee injury had popped back up from overworking herself and she had to recover intensely after their last bout. Hajime had gone to the championships with the boy’s team as he wore the captain’s jersey but despite their victory, he still felt guilty for winning while Oikawa had lost. All their lives, Oikawa had been the winner, always first and always in the lead. Hajime leaned over and turned the radio back on the drown out the silence and Oikawa’s trashy k-pop filled the car. Hajime didn’t understand how people thought Oikawa was so perfect. He could see appearance wise why they thought so, her auburn hair was nearly down to her waist and curled around her slim willowy frame. Her eyes were an chocolate brown color that often shone with mischief and joy. She had modeled some in high school and even into university as a job to pay for tuition. So, she had fame and she was beautiful. However, people didn’t really know her like Hajime did. He knew what she looked like as she cried from losing, how her body took a toll and nearly broke down. He knew that her eyes could become dark with rage and jealousy whenever he talked to other girls. He knew that despite everything, Tora was still human. She exuded confidence but even she was not immune to being self-conscious and scared of being outshined. As the lights of the city began to come back into view, Hajime leaned over the shake Oikawa awake. She drowsily came to and tried to bat his hands away. 

“No, Iwa-chan,” she groaned.

“What do you mean no? You wanted ice cream, so here we are,” as Hajime pulled into their apartment complex and the 7-11 across the street. Oikawa widened her eyes marginally and hurried slipped her shoes back on and nearly broke the door from pushing it so quickly to get access to her matcha and red bean haagen-daaz cups. 

“Why are you being so nice to me Iwa-chan?” Oikawa interrogated with suspicious eyes. She checked the car mirror to see her appearance and her frown deepened. 

“You said you wanted ice cream!” Hajime exclaimed. 

“I thought you were feeling guilty about drawing on my face or something. Iwa-chan is never that nice to me.” Oikawa said as they walked towards the convenience store. She was right, Iwaizumi rarely let Oikawa eat junk food since he knew she got hyper and clingy followed by extremely long alien movie marathons, but he had felt bad for dragging her around all day so he let her have her one vice. He only nodded and hummed. 

They browsed the aisles and Oikawa picked up three cartons of ice cream which Hajime then paid for. They took the short trek back to their shared apartment and once Hajime opened the door, Oikawa flopped onto the couch and popped open her goodies. Hajime only rolled his eyes and went to his bedroom to change into sweatpants and rinse off the grime of the field they had been in earlier. 

As he flopped onto the couch alongside Oikawa, a movie already playing, Tora settled into the crook of his arm and curled as tightly as possible to his side. Hajime grabbed their blanket from the back on the couch and tossed it over both of them, covering Tora’s head in the process. She shrieked and pulled the blanket away from her head, leaving her pretty hair all mussed up with flyaways. 

“Oh, would you look at that, just like alien antennas,” Hajime joked as he tried to hold back his laugh- chortle really. 

“At least I don’t have them permanently stuck to my head,” she retorted in reference to Hajime’s spiky hair. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the movie. Thirty minutes later, Oikawa fidgeted against his side waking him up. Barely opening his eyes, Hajime looked at her sleeping form burrowing even further into his side seeking his warmth. Hajime only looked at the ceiling and prayed to any god that would listen to have his heart calm down and to not notice how Tora’s eyelashes casted shadows on her rosy cheeks or how pink or puffy her lips were as if she had just bitten them. 

He turned back to her and tried to get off the couch but she only tugged on his waist tighter. Resigned, he hefted her into his arms and took her to her bedroom. He placed her down, tucked all the blankets around and went back to his room. He didn’t want to dwell on how peaceful she looked or how happy she was seeing all the stars and getting ice cream, but a guy could think about whatever he wanted in the dark even if his thoughts were on a snarky flirty girl in the next room- his very best friend.


End file.
